


Sacrifices of the Hidden Princess

by A_Lysdove63



Category: Naruto
Genre: BAMF Uzumaki Naruto, F/M, Female Uzumaki Naruto, Gen, Good Uchiha Itachi, Smart Uzumaki Naruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27581888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Lysdove63/pseuds/A_Lysdove63
Summary: Namikaze Narumi was the beloved daughter of the Yondaime Hokage. Known by all as a genius like her father, free spirited like her mother, but determined like the both of them to protect her home.At only Five, her and her fellow prodigy are living their best lives as the Namikaze Princess and Uchiha Prince. They are already Genin of Konoha and ready to protect their home.Alas, tragedy strikes the two heirs in ways they would never recover from for years to come.
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	1. Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little story I've had for a while. It's not planned out to be as long as 'Rewind', so here's hoping i stick to that thought.  
> Anyways lovelies, let me know what you think!

“You’re it!” An angelic voice giggled. Onyx eyes widened as the small hand slapped against his back. Itachi turned and with a smirk took off after his best friend and fellow five-year-old. Giggling filled the Uchiha compound as the Heir to the Uchiha chased after the Daughter of the Hokage.

Narumi Namikaze pushed chakra into her feet and their game took to the roofs. Uchiha Itachi a moment behind her. Long blonde hair blew in the wind as she raced across the roofs of the compound. She dodged Itachi’s lunges to tag her back.

Itachi was just about to grab her when she was gone in a swirl of leaves. Itachi pouted as he traced the signature to his cousin who now had the blonde Angel on his back.

“Shisui!” Itachi scolded. “I almost had her!”

Shisui and Narumi laughed at the Heir’s pout.

“That is why I saved the dear Princess. We cannot have her be caught by the dashing prince too soon.”

Itachi’s face heated, but he controlled his reaction and just sighed. “Is there another reason you interrupted our training?”

Narumi looked at Shisui curious as well.

“The Hokage sent me to find his daughter. They have news they wanted to share with her.”

“News?” Narumi asked as she hopped down.

“Yep. Don’t know what though. Hokage-sama said that you should meet them at home.”

Narumi pouted. “But I’m not done training with Itachi-kun.”

Shisui patted her head with a kind smile. “I’m sure you’ll be able to train tomorrow.”

“No, tomorrow is the Genin exams.” Itachi sighed. “We were having a relaxing training session.”

Shisui chuckled and raised a brow at his younger cousin. “That was relaxing? You two were bouncing all over the compound.”

“Itachi is helping me with my speed!” Narumi cheered as she bounced over to her Best friend. Itachi only huffed when the Blonde angel hopped onto his back this time. “I want to be faster than Tou-san!”

“What about your Ka-san?” Itachi asked.

“I want to be just as skilled at Kenjutsu as her!” Narumi giggled hugging Itachi tighter. Itachi felt his cheeks tint pink a bit as her scent of fresh spring air filled his nose. “Itachi said we’d get to train together Since Aunt Mikoto is also a Kenjutsu Master.”

Shisui just chuckled and smirked at his little cousin’s plight.

“That’s all and good, but you should still get home before Hokage-sama sends Inu after you.”

Narumi froze as her eyes went wide.

“Kashi-nii is back?”

Shisui nodded smirking.

Narumi planted a kiss on Itachi’s cheek before leaping off and running for home.

“Bye Itachi-kun! See you tomorrow!”

Both Uchiha stood on the roof to watch the Blonde Princess of Konoha disappear into the afternoon sun. Shisui’s grin grew though as he looked to the shorter of the two Uchiha.

“Aw, I didn’t get a goodbye Kiss.” Shisui teased as he watched Itachi try to control his blush.

It’s wasn’t Not known just how much growing up together bonded the two heirs. There had already been talks of arranged marriage contracts. Only Kushina and Mikoto held them back. They wanted the two prodigies to not be pressured into a relationship. Though their young love was only puppy love and smitten looks.

“Shut up Shisui.” Itachi huffed and lept off the roof but Shisui saw that his ears were pink.


	2. News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kushina tells her family the news.

Narumi bounded through the living room window of the Hokage Mansion, her home. She dodged the Kunai that her Ka-san threw at her.

“Narumi, What have I told you about that!” Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze glared.

Narumi just gave her an innocent look. “That you were going to beat Kashi-nii-san up because he taught me how to tree-walk and water-walk and his habits were rubbing off on me.”

Kushina’s reddened face slowly calmed before staring at her five-year-old with a measured look. “Eh….” She dragged out. “Is that so?”

“Uh huh.” Narumi smiled innocently. “Ne, where is Kashi-nii?”

“Probably with your father.” She sighed and pulled her daughter into a hug. Narumi sighed as she felt the warmth of her mother’s vast chakra. It always soothed her senses.

“Shisui-nii said you had news?” Narumi asked even as her mother carried her to the kitchen. Together they began working on dinner for the boys.

“Hai,” Kushina beamed as they worked. “But you’ll have to wait until your father and brother get home. They don’t know yet either. I was waiting for when Kakashi would return.” She smiled.

Narumi nodded and together they worked on getting dinner ready.

An hour later, Narumi was just finishing setting the table when there was a flash of yellow in the living room.

“Papa!” Narumi squealed and ran for her father. His smile brightened the room and Narumi happily tackled him. Being the Kage he was, it didn’t affect him. Instead, he laughed as he caught her and swung her around. Narumi’s laughter flowing in the room.

“Ma, I’m chopped liver then.” A lazy voice drawled.

Narumi turned in her father’s hold to beam at her masked brother. Kakashi eye smiled at her.

“Kashi!” she squealed and launched at him. Minato’s grunt from being a kick board was drowned out by their laughter. Kakashi held the ball of sunshine tight as all the pain and depression from his last mission melted away. She had been his saving grace. That and she was what convinced him to let Minato-sensei adopt him into the Namikaze home. He was now Kakashi Hatake-Namikaze.

The family of four soon sat down to eat. Talking about their daily activities. Kushina’s gossip about her fellow Jounin and Kunoichi. Minato about the planning for the upcoming Meeting with Suna to reestablish their alliance. Kakashi about his mission. Well, parts that weren’t classified.

Narumi talked about her training with Itachi and her exam tomorrow.

Once dinner was cleaned up, they retired back to the living room where Kushina stood before her Husband and children.

“So what’s the new you have for us?” Minato asked curiously.

Kushina’s smile spilt her face in two. “Well, you know how everything was unsure after Narumi’s birth?” She reminded her husband.

Minato frowned. “Hai. Tsunade wasn’t sure if we’d be able to have any more after the hard labor you went through. Plus the risk of the seal. We’d been lucky that Jiraiya-sensei had been in town during her birth to help stabilize the seal with me.”

“Hai. Well, Biwako-sama just gave me some happy news.” She beamed before pulling out a black and white photo and holding it before her belly. “Because I’ve been taking care of myself and being careful, I was able to fully heal.”

Minato’s face slowly paled.

Kakashi’s eyes widened in shock.

Narumi looked between the men of her family to her mother.

“Mama?” she asked. “What’s that a picture of?”

“You’re baby sibling!” She smiled. “he or she is still too small to let you know if it’s a brother or sister, but they are healthy, growing, and safe in mommy’s tummy.”

“You’re having a baby?” Narumi’s eyes widened. “Like Aunt Mikoto?”

“Hai!” Kushina beamed. Her eyes moved to Minato’s pale face. “Minato?”

“We’re really having another baby?” He whispered.

“Hai Koi. You’re gonna be a papa again.” She smiled softly.

“How far along?” he asked getting up and pulling her into his arms.

“Two months.” She smiled at him softly.

Minato finally reciprocated the Smile. “We’re gonna be a papa and Mama again.” He whispered.

“hai.” Kushina smiled. He pulled her closer and hugged her tight.

“Thank you.” He whispered in her ear.


	3. Where there is death, there will always be death...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narumi is scared  
> Kakashi needs a hug

The months flew by as the Namikaze household prepared for their fifth member. Kakashi reduced the number ANBU mission to help protect Kushina again. Narumi had graduated with Itachi and was running around the village doing her required D-ranks.

Narumi was ecstatic when they learned that she would be having a little brother to teach, spoil, and protect.

With that she became even more serious in her studies. Especially her Fuuinjutsu. Her tou-san and Ka-san were happy to teach her. Narumi soaked up the attention and information like a sponge. She wanted to get strong to help protect her brother. Kakashi had attempted to learn with her, but he didn’t have the Uzumaki genes that made it come easy.

Narumi was also a smart child. She knew that her parents wouldn’t have as much time for her after Naruto was born.

Jiraiya’s face when he’d learned that his second god-child would be named after the character of his book almost brought the Ero-sennin to tears. Narumi and Kakashi had been on hand with cameras to catch it. That just ended with Jiraiya chasing after them threatening their young lives for the photos back.

Narumi had never been happier during those months with her family. She’d even been able to meet Itachi’s new little brother Sasuke. It seemed besides Itachi, only Narumi would be allowed to hold the cheeky infant. Shisui had been so upset by that revelation. Itachi and Narumi had only teased him more.

On October tenth, Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze went into labor.

Narumi waited with Kakashi in the safe house.

Narumi sat up from her meditative pose. A pose Jiraiya had been teaching her. Saying something about pre-training for Sage Training. ‘ _I will not let my Godchildren skip out on Sage Training like their ditsy father!’_ Narumi shook the memory away when again she felt the spikes in her parents’ chakra.

“Nii-san.” She whimpered. “Something’s wrong.” Narumi could feel it. Just on the edge of her sensory range.

“What?” he asked coming to her.

“I don’t know. Tou-san and Ka-san are on the edge of my ran-“ she froze when suddenly her father was there with a wailing baby in his arms. He was panting with exertion and covered in dirt and smelling of smoke.

“Papa!” “Dad!” Narumi and Kakashi scrambled up to helped Minato. He carefully moved to the bed and laid down the tiny bundle.

“Watch him.” Minato ordered.

“Dad, what happened?”

“We were attacked. Biwako and the other medics are dead. Same with the guards.” He sighed and leaned down to press a kiss to Naruto’s head. He then crouched and picked Narumi up and placed her on the bed. “Protect your brother Narumi.” He said smiling at her with such sad eyes. He kissed her forehead. “I need to get your Ka-san.”

Minato turned to Kakashi. “Protect them. I’ll be back.” He gave Kakashi a quick hug before disappearing in a flash.

Narumi carefully picked her baby brother up and hushed him as she wrapped him in a clean blanket.

“Shh, Naruto.” She smiled at the pouting newborn in her arms. “Nee-san is right here.”

Slowly his cries turned to whimpers before he gave her a baby smile and reached for her hair.

She giggled and dangled it before him.

A flash of light filled the air and suddenly Minato was back with Kushina in arms.

“Ka-san!” Narumi cried out at the exhausted form of her mother. Kushina was laid down in the bed beside her. Narumi handed her tiny baby brother to her mother. Tears formed in Kushina eyes at her tiny son.

“Naruto.” She whimpered curling around him.

“Dad?” Kakashi asked fear in his tone.

“Protect them.” Minato ordered as his eyes burned with cold fury. “A masked man claiming to be Madara Uchiha stole the Kyuubi from Kushina.”

Narumi suddenly sat up with a fearful shiver. “Tou-san!” she cried out as her head whipped towards the direction of Konoha. “It’s in Konoha!”

“Shit.” Minato cursed and looked at his family.

“Dad?” Kakashi’s trembling voice pulled Minato’s attention to the teen.

Minato pulled the teenager close. “I’m sorry.” He whispered. “Please look after them.”

“No, please don’t, there must be-“

“Minato.” Kushina’s voice weakly filled the air. Minato pulled Kakashi to her as he went to her side. He saw the determination in her gaze. She gave him a weak smile. He returned it before looking at Kakashi.

“I don’t know what will happen Kakashi but I need you to be strong. Whoever lives tonight, you need to be strong and protect them. Do not wallow in your grief again.”

Kakashi’s eyes filled with tears. He was going to lose his family again.

“I have to go. I need to break the control over the fox.” He kissed Kushina’s head. “I’ll be back when it’s ready.”

He kissed Naruto’s head then pulled Narumi into a hug and kissed her forehead. “Be brave for me Naru-chan.”

“H-hai.” She whimpered.

Minato looked back to Kakashi. “Swear to me.” He ordered firmly, knowing his adoptive son very well.

Kakashi swallowed before nodding. “I swear it on my life.”

Minato gave a sad smile. “Good.” He said gently, pulling Kakashi into a hug. “Your father would be proud. I know I am. I’m glad to have been able to call you my son for the years that I could have.”

“Dad.” Kakashi whispered into the hug. He didn’t want to let go.

Minato released his son and disappeared.

Kakashi moved and pulled Narumi’s tear strained face into his chest as a hug.

“Tou-san’s going to die. Isn’t he?”

Kushina’s weary sigh filled the air. “Without Jiraiya or Tsunade around, we don’t have the right seals to seal the Kyuubi away.” She whispered as she sat up cradling Naruto. Narumi and Kakashi moved back to cuddle near her. “There is only one other seal strong enough. It comes with the price of the life of the caster.”

Narumi’s tears fell but she wiped them away. “Tou-san is a hero.”

“Hai.” Kushina smiled sadly.


End file.
